


A Pleasant Song I Heard One Night

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Musical Tracys AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: John and Virgil play a new composition that brings Alan's focus back on reviewing.For Fluffember Prompt 14 - Song
Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979464
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Pleasant Song I Heard One Night

**Author's Note:**

> One of the literal Shortest Thoughts.
> 
> Remember the time John played the trumpet in It's Part of His Homework, Part 2? (Check it out on Immediate TAG Shorts if you haven't read it)
> 
> For Fluffember Prompt 14 - Song

I had a lot to review for the exams and I'm still sleepy. But I had a pretty good sleep earlier this afternoon. I helped myself out with iced coffee, a piece of chocolate, and a small bag of chips. Then I realized, having a full stomach will make you a bit sleepy.

I went to the lounge for better brightness. I brought my tablet, a few of my books, and papers. I looked around, Virgil is the only one here, behind Dad's desk working on files.

I stretched my arms and legs, I stood up and walked around the lounge while reading, but it worked a little.

Music can help, but I only have a playlist that would interrupt my focus. I didn't get to make a mellow one. Ah, now what?

\----

I saw John heading outside with his old trumpet and his phone. Guess he's going to record a song? I went back to reading so as not to ask him questions. A minute later, he started playing. The tune's probably new. It suited the evening vibe and it's pleasing to the ears.

I saw Virgil getting up from the desk and then he approached to the piano. He sat down and slowly opened the fall board. We continued listening to John's composition. Then Virgil started playing the piano to accompany John's playing. It went so well. I hope John's phone recorded Virgil's playing too. It was beautiful.

I enjoyed my brothers' piece and continued my reading. It woke me up and now I can focus again. Thanks, John. Thanks, Virg.

Hoping they could play some more after that composition, something a little upbeat.


End file.
